Naruto the ultimate sage
by Croix Bartel
Summary: Naruto has just returned from his three year training trip with Jiraiya with some new powers and a very foxy girlfriend NarutoXfemkyuubi Please review
1. The return of Naruto Uzumaki

"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speech**

**Time or place**

_**Demon thought**_

I don't own Naruto or fem kyuubi

* * *

**Konoha the Day Naruto returned**

Tsunade looked at Sakura and asked her to go to the village gates and get the report for the day. Naruto and Jiraiya were walking past the village gates when Naruto ran up a pole and stretched and happily yelled. "Konoha Naruto Uzumaki is back" he said before jumping down. Sakura had just gotten to the gates and picked up the village report when Izumo told her that someone has returned from a journey shocked Sakura ran towards the only place Naruto would go for food when she ran into Naruto.

"N-Naruto is that you?" asked Sakura earning a nod from Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "You haven't changed at all Sakura" said Naruto with his genuine smile earning a facepalm from kyuubi.

Sakura then punched Naruto sending him flying five feet. Naruto are you an Idiot you don't say that to a girl especially when you just seen her for the first time in three years said Kyuubi.

Naruto then apologized to Sakura and Naruto got up and looked at Jiraiya. "Pervy sage I am going to head to the Hokage's mansion and then home" said Naruto Jiraiya just nodded and they went their way with Sakura following Naruto and Jiraiya heading to the women's bathhouse trying to spy or do research as he would say.

Naruto and Sakura walked through town talking about Naruto's trip and Sakura's brutal training. "Well during my trip Jiraiya had to seal a few more Biiju in me to protect them from the Akatsuki" said Naruto earning a shocked look from Sakura.

"How many Biiju do you have sealed in you and which ones?" asked Sakura.

"Well I have the 2 tails, 3 tails, 4 tails, 5 tails, 6 tails, 7 tails and 9 tails sealed in me now Jiraiya said he will have to eventually seal the other two in me so they don't get taken by Akatsuki and then I will need to learn to control all their chakra" said Naruto. "And me and Kyuu-chan are hanging out alot" Naruto said with a Blush.

"N-Naruto who is Kyuu-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Oh shes my girlfriend the Kyuubi" said Naruto happily.

Sakura moved away a few steps. "Your dating the Kyuubi and I thought the Kyuubi was a guy" said the pink haired Banshee.

"No Kyuu-chan is a girl she was being controlled by Madara Uchiha when she attacked the village" stated Naruto.

"Ma-Madara U-Uchiha isn't he supposed to be dead?" asked a scared Sakura.

"Ya he should be but I guess not" said Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura approached the Hokage's Mansion and went Inside once the got to the top of the stairs Naruto and Sakura entered the Hokage's office where Tsunade was doing some paperwork. "Ah Naruto Sakura just the two I wanted to see You are going to be redoing your training exercise with Kakashi but for now you two can rest because you two are the only two for this test" said Tsunade.

"Baa-chan just so you know I now have 7 of the 9 tailed Beasts in me Pervy sage wants to seal the other two in me soon so that I can protect them and he said that only I would be able to control their power" said Naruto.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and she just stared at Naruto. "You have 7 of the 9 tailed beasts in you which ones other then the 9 tails?" asked Tsunade.

"Well Baa-chan I now am the jinchuriki of the 2 tails, 3 tails, 4 tails, 5 tails, 6 tails, 7 tails and 9 tails and well don't be scared but me and the 9 tails are dating and she has given me full control of 100% of her power" said Naruto as he entered Kurama mode shocking everyone in the room.

"Any other developments I should know of?" asked a still shocked Tsunade.

"Well I have been feeling a lot of pain right here" said Naruto as he pointed to the middle of his forehead.

"It is probably from the amount of chakra you now have I mean your body will have to adapt to the new chakra flowing into you" said Tsunade.

Naruto then bowed to Tsunade and turned to leave and headed to his apartment once there he laid down and went to sleep and then a change was starting to occur. In the middle of his forehead a new eye opened this one had the rennegan with 9 tomoe as well as his own eyes changed one became the byakugan and the other became the sharringan.

* * *

**The Next morning**

Naruto woke up and walked into the bathroom and started the shower then went to brush his teeth and he saw his three new eyes. "What the hell happened to me? Maybe I should ask Tsunade" said Naruto. Naruto then shut the shower off and changed his clothes then headed to the Hokages Mansion jumping on the roofs he soon landed on the windowsill and called out. "Baa-chan what the heck has happened to me?" asked Naruto. Tsunade then turned around and almost fell out of her chair.

"I think you now have the eyes and abilities of the sage of the six paths" said Tsunade with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

Naruto then went to the training grounds and used his headband to hide his third eye. Once he got there Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for him to arrive they saw him and looked curiously at him. "Umm not to sound rude Naruto but why are your eyes different?" asked Sakura.

"Well Kakashi Sakura I will have to tell you in secret don't want anyone that we cant trust finding out" said Naruto. "Wood style: Four walled room jutsu" he said slaming his hand on the ground creating four wooden walls and a roof.

"Na-Naruto where did you learn that style of jutsu and how" asked Kakashi.

Naruto finished by placing privacy seals. "Now this may come as a shock to you kinda like it did for me but if what Tsunade said is true I am the next sage of the six paths but I don't know for sure what do you think?" asked Naruto as he took off his headband reviling his third eye which was the ultimate eye the rennegan with 9 tomoe.

"Na-Naruto th-those e-eyes are the ultimate dojutsu especially when combined and to know the wood style is a feat in its own" said Kakashi stunned beyond belief. "Any other jutsu you know?" asked Kakashi.

"Well they are appearing in my head as I use them so lets see" said Naruto. "Summoning jutsu zetsu" continued Naruto. "Forbidden jutsu reverse reaper death seal" Naruto said as he cut open the stomach of the shinigami releasing the souls he was reviving then continued through another set of handsigns. "Forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei" finished Naruto reviving the four previous Hokage and his mother.

"Ku-Kushina, Mi-Minato-sensei, Lord Third, Lord second, Lord Third I-I guess this is a welcome back for you three" said Kakashi still trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

"Hi Mom Hi Dad Hi jiji and hello first and second Hokage's" said Naruto. "Gedo art Renne rebirth" finished Naruto completely reviving the five resurrected Ninja.

Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto and ran to him. "You've grown son I see you are closer to becoming the next sage of the six paths" said Minato.

"May I ask where we are and who are you two" asked the first Hokage.

"First you are in the training grounds of the hidden leaf village second this is my dad the fourth Hokage and my mom Kushina Uzumaki" said Naruto. "Oh by the way Your granddaughter is the fifth Hokage" he finished earning a scared face from the first then he burst into laughter.

"You know I never saw Tsunade as Hokage" said the first Hokage.

"Blood clone jutsu" said Naruto as he created another real Naruto then slammed his hand into the gut of the clone transforming it into the Kyuubi's human form.

Kyuubi stretches and yawns. "Wow so nice to see the world again thank you Naruto-kun" said Kyuubi.

"Nice to see your happy Kyuu-chan" said Naruto.

"Na-Naruto who is that?" asked Minato.

"Oh yea you never seen the Kyuubi in her human form. Mom, Dad, Kakashi-sensei, lord first, lord second, jiji, and Sakura meet Kyuubi, Kyuubi meet everyone" said Naruto.

"Hi everyone my Naruto-kun cares about don't worry as long as Madara Uchiha doesn't show up everyone is safe around me" said Kyuubi.

"H-hi" said everyone scared for their lives.

"Na-Naruto do you know what you have just done?" asked the third Hokage.

"Ya I just let my girlfriend out so I can be with her it will also be easier for her to train me if she is out in the real world but she can return to the seal anytime she wants mind you she probably just wants to stretch for now" said Naruto as he kissed Kyuubi who just smiled and returned the kiss.

"Naruto may I talk to you" said Kushina with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ya sure mom what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well for one you just let out the most dangerous creature in existence why did you do that?" asked Kushina.

"Well mom She isn't dangerous unless you piss her off or she is being controlled by Madara and well I love her" said Naruto.

"And I love you Naruto-kun" said Kyuubi.

"Wait you two love each other?" asked Minato.

"Yes we do" said both Naruto and Kyuubi in unison.

"Well this seems weird I mean how do we know if we can trust her?" asked the first Hokage.

"Well trust me or not I am with Naruto and I will protect him and those he cares about" said the Kyuubi.

"This seems awkward I mean we are alive again and well it isn't even our time on earth and the Kyuubi is a girl and is dating one of our ninja" said the second Hokage.

"Yeah well Naruto is our most unpredictable knucklehead ninja" said Sarutobi as he chuckled.

Naruto looked at everyone and smiled. "It looks like Tsunade will get a big surprise so lets go see her" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at him and shrugged before taking off and heading to the Hokage's mansion where Tsunade did not expect to see her grandfather jump in her office through the window much less the second, third, and fourth Hokage's as well as Kushina Uzumaki to jump through said window.

"How in the hell are you alive again?" asked Tsunade really confused as to why all the previous Hokage were standing right in front of her.

"Well you can thank Naruto-san here for that I mean he revived us using Edo Tensei then used Gedo Renne rebirth and then used a jutsu he called chi bushin to summon a blood clone and then released the Kyuubi who is also his girlfriend" chuckled the first Hokage. "He must be one hell of a powerful ninja to be able to do all that and yet still have chakra to spare I can't understand why he isn't Hokage yet" finished the first.

"Well he hasn't even reached chunnin yet he is still a gennin" said Tsunade. "He wasn't this powerful before his three year training trip with Jiraiya and he now has 7 of the tailed beasts in him so that is probably why he is so powerful now" she finished.

"Well at least we can help each other out now" said Minato.

"If this damn paperwork would go away" cried Tsunade.

"We know what you mean" said the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokages.

Naruto just looked at them. "Why don't you just use shadow clones?" asked Naruto.

They all looked at Naruto as if something had just hit him in the head and then the five of them pulled out a two by four each which had instructions that read 'Incase someone says something that should have been so obvious hit head here' and had a target on it where they should hit their head and started whacking their heads on the two by fours earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Why the hell didn't we think of something so obvious" said the Third Hokage.

"Probably because we didn't have time to think about the simplest of things" said the First Hokage.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind him and used the Thousand Years Of Death on him. "That's for doing that to me back when we were doing that test of yours" said Naruto.

* * *

Please review


	2. revival of Uzushiogakure

"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speech**

**Time or place**

_**Demon thought**_

I don't own Naruto or fem Kyuubi

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Kyuubi were just waking up and decided to get ready for their first mission together. Naruto was making breakfast for him and Kyuubi while she was taking a shower. Minato and Kushina were walking through the village and the First, Second and Third Hokage's were enjoying the view while sitting on top of their stone heads watching for trouble. Everyone was surprised that all the previous Hokage were alive again and even Kushina was alive again when news of this traveled to the Iwa and their Tsuchikage couldn't be more pissed off that again he would have the Fourth Hokage around to stop his plans. Naruto was just finishing breakfast with Kyuubi when they heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto when your ready you and Kyuubi are to head to Uzushiogakure" said the Anbu.

"Why are we going there?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know I was just told by the Hokage and Kushina-san that they want Team Kakashi to go to Kushina-san's home village and see what you can find" said the Anbu. "You are to meet Kakashi and Sakura at the gates in an hour" he finished.

After the Anbu left Naruto and Kyuubi went through names for her so that she would have her own unique name. "Hey Kyuu-chan how about Terri?" asked Naruto.

"I like it, it sounds beautiful" said Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi then left the apartment and headed to the gates and met up with Kakashi and Sakura and headed out to Uzushiogakure which Kushina said would be a five hour to two day trip depending on the weather. "Oh Sochi watch out for the whirlpools"said Kushina.

Naruto, Kyuubi and the rest of team seven were walking through the woods on their way to Uzushiogakure when they were attacked by twenty Iwa Anbu. Naruto looked around and smiled. "Time to try out my new jutsu Six Paths style: Flaming cutting scolding fingers of death" said Naruto as he modified the thousand years of death with every elemental style he could and scared Kakashi.

"Man am I ever glad he didn't use that jutsu on me" said Kakashi as everyone around him sweatdropped.

Naruto then calmly walked ahead of the group. "Are you coming I think it is time to go use my teleportation jutsu to get us there" said Naruto. "Put your hands on my shoulder everyone" said Naruto as he put two fingers (think instant transmission from dragonball z) on his head and then they all disappeared and reappeared in Uzushiogakure.

Everyone dropped to their knees because they weren't ready for such fast travel.

Naruto looked around and smiled as he preformed a few handsigns. "Six paths art: true resurrection" said Naruto as he finished the handsigns and slammed his hand into the ground reviving the whole Uzumaki village then weaved another few handsigns. " Six paths art: village rebuild" Naruto finished reversing the damage done to the Uzumaki village all the Uzumaki's were looking at Naruto and company wondering what happened.

The village leader walked up to Naruto and looked at him curiously. "Who are you and what is your business here?" asked the Uzukage.

Naruto just looked at him and smiled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki the next sage of the six paths and son of Kushina Uzumaki an Minato Namekaze from the village hidden in the leaves" said Naruto earning a shocked look from the Uzukage.

"Y-Y-You are the son of my great granddaughter Kushina?" asked the Uzukage.

"Yup she sent me here for something and I figured that my old almost forgotten clan deserved a second chance" said Naruto.

"Well thank you Naruto Uzumaki" said the Uzukage.

"Naruto you Baka why did you bring these old fools back the died because they were foolish enough to not ask for help" screamed the Banshee known as Sakura.

Naruto turned around and smacked her. "Don't talk about the fuinjutsu masters like that" said Naruto.

Naruto turned around and faced the Uzukage again. "Sorry about the banshee but she doesn't know why you didn't call for help which was because you didn't want to start another great war" said Naruto.

"That's right Naruto" said the Uzukage.

Naruto set his fathers teleportation seal on the ground in front of him and said that the Fourth Hokage will come and protect them. After a brief visit Naruto decided to take everyone home using the same jutsu he used to get there and appeared in front of the Hokage's desk. "That was quick" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "The Uzumaki village has been revived and restored" said Naruto.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tsunade. "HOW?" she asked still yelling.

"Exactly as he said we watched it happen Naruto completely revived and restored the village to what it was before its destruction

"Well I never thought he would complete the mission that way but good job Naruto but how did you get their so fast?" asked Tsunade.

"I used a new style of Teleportation Jutsu it requires no handsigns only to picture the place in your mind" said Naruto.

"Well I think he surpassed Minato long ago" said Tsunade.

"Thank you granny Tsunade but I think my dad does need some credit I mean if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had the chance to be the next sage of the six paths" said Naruto earning a tick mark from Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki you and the rest of your team get the week off for finishing that mission so fast" said Tsunade.

"Tell my dad to check up on the Uzumaki village once in a while I set up one of his Hirashin seals in the Village so he can go anytime he wants" said Naruto.

"Will do Naruto. And I've talked to the fire daimyo and he wants you to be the next Hokage and a lot of the council want you to pick a bride and get married because of your power" said Tsunade. "So do you have anyone in mind or do you need time?" she finished.

"Yes I do have someone in mind I am marrying Terri aka Kyuu-chan and well that is that" said Naruto.

Terri came in and looked at Naruto. "Hi hun how are you?" she asked.

"I am good" Naruto said with a smile as he got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Terri, or should I say Kyuu-chan Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile as he revealed a 9 colored diamond ring with a picture of her in her human form on one side and her nine tailed fox form on the other.

Terri looked at Naruto blushing with a big smile and tears falling from her eyes. "Y-Yes I will Marry you Naruto-kun" she responded.

Tsunade just looked at them with a smile. "Glad to see you are happy Gaki" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Terri then walked out of the Hokage tower and down to Ichiraku where they found Minato and Kushina eating ramen Naruto and Terri decided to sit beside Kushina. "May I please have 360 bowls of Miso ramen please Teuchi-san?" asked Naruto surprising his mom.

"You are not beating my record for most ramen in one sitting Sochi" said Kushina.

"Today is Special mom Me and Kyuu-chan aka Terri are engaged" said Naruto.

"Ok for the special occasion I will make you 500 bowls of ramen but next time you pay double ok Naruto I cant afford to give you free ramen every time" said Teuchi.

"Don't worry about the free bowls Teuchi-san" said Naruto as he put 3 billion ryo on the counter. "That should help right" he asked.

Teuchi just stared at the money and then looked at Naruto. "Y-y-y-y-yes it will make it 600 and the next 1000 are free for you" said Teuchi.

Kushina just looked at her son and Terri. "Ok this once I will let you win only because of the special occasion" said Kushina.

"Oh I forgot to mention I am the next Hokage as well" said Naruto stunning everyone around him even more.

Kushina just facefalted into the counter. "Well looks like our son beat us in every aspect Minato" said Kushina.

Minato just smiled at Naruto and then wished him and Terri a good night.

Naruto and Terri sat there and finished the 600 bowls of ramen that Teuchi made and then decided to go home and sleep so he can start training a new jutsu the next day.

* * *

Please review and tell me what u think


	3. The dawn of The Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki

"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speech**

**Time or place**

_**Demon thought**_

I don't own Naruto or fem Kyuubi

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up and walked to the bathroom where Terri was getting ready to take a shower Naruto just stopped and stared at Terri's beautiful naked form after a minute of staring Terri noticed Naruto looking at her and blushed. "Well looks like you like what you see are you coming in or not?" asked Terri.

Naruto walked up to her and put his right hand on her breast and left hand on her clit and quickly rubbed both earning a moan from Terri. Naruto then walked away took off his clothes and jumped in the shower leaving Terri standing there wanting more. "Why did you do that Na-ru-to-kun?" asked Terri.

"You tempted me" said Naruto.

"We-well I'm happy you want to marry me my love" said Terri.

"I'm just happy you said yes" said Naruto.

Naruto finished taking a shower and then stepped out of the shower and kissed Terri before heading to his room and finished getting ready for the day but instead of wearing his traditional orange and black he decided to wear a complete black outfit with a red nine tailed fox emblem on the back and then walked to the living room and waited for Terri to finish her shower. After an hour Terri walked into the living room in a black dress with a yellow Naruto in the center of a heart, Naruto couldn't help but drool and admire his fiance and how beautiful she was. "Wow my love you look very sexy" said Naruto.

Terri blushed. "Thank you my Kit" said Terri.

Naruto then grabbed Terri's hand and they walked towards the dango bar where they ran into Anko. "Why are you I mean you love ramen?" Anko asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled then put on a serious face. "Well I am taking my fiance out and I thought I would try something new" responded Naruto.

Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Never thought you would get married Gaki" said Anko.

Naruto and Terri kissed each other and then sat down beside Anko. "So Anko-sensei whats the best food here?" asked Naruto with Terri leaning on his shoulder.

"Well my favorite is the dango of course but thats just me" said Anko.

Naruto ordered some dango for him and Terri soon their food arrived and Terri was the first to try some but when she took her first bite she thought she found her favorite food. "Na-ru-to-kun you have to buy me this more often" said Terri.

"Ok hun" said Naruto.

After they had finished eating and paid for the meal they walked to the Hokage mansion where Tsunade had an announcement for them and the village. Naruto and Terri arrived at the top of the Hokage mansion and Tsunade smiled. "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki and Terri-no Kitsune" said Tsunade. "Villagers of The Village Hidden in the Leaves I your Godaime Hokage Hearby announce that you Now have a new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is your Rokudaime Hokage and his fiance who you don't want to piss off Terri-no Kitsune who said she will help protect this village from harm as she is in love with our strongest Ninja the new sage of the six paths otherwise known as our own Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and she said if anyone harms him they will die" yelled Tsunade to the Village earning a gulp from every villager. "Also I am on her side on that anyone harms Naruto they better have their graves already made because i will kill them after bringing them back to life Understood" Tsunade finished with emphasis on killing them a second time.

Naruto then apeared in a his black jacket with black pants and black ninja shoes wearing a red coat with black flames on the bottom reading Rokudaime Hokage on the back. "Hello everyone I will protect this village with my life and all other countries will fear the Hidden Leaf when I am done" yelled Naruto earning Cheers from some of the villagers and silence from others.

Naruto closed his eyes and entered his six paths mode enveloping him in a golden yellow chakra with the Truth seeking balls wielding two in his hands. Naruto looked down in the crowd and noticed that Itachi Uchiha was standing there in the crowd unnoticed he then jumped and landed beside him. "Sage art: Magnet release rasengan" Naruto yelled as he slammed it into Itachi's back sealing Itachi's moves.

Everyone looked to see what all the commotion was about and were surprised to find Itachi standing there.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared with Tobi standing next to him. "Kakashi sensei come here you will want to see this" said Naruto. Kakashi walked up to where Naruto was and saw Tobi when Kakashi arrived Naruto removed Tobi's Mask revealing Obito Uchiha shocking Kakashi.

"Obito Uchiha why did you kill our sensei and how did you survive being crushed?" asked Kakashi while a tear rolled from his eye.

"I did it because you killed Rin and I survived thanks to my new sensei who is dead now Madara Uchiha Now let me go" said Obito.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who only nodded. "Hypnosis jutsu" Naruto said gaining control of Obito. "Obito Uchiha you will now fight for the Hidden leaf village and so will you Itachi or you will get to taste my lava release" Naruto finished Itachi and Obito both obeyed Naruto and joined the leaf village again Sasuke who had already left didn't know about this.

Naruto then jumped back on top of the Hokage mansion with cheers behind him from every ninja and civilian that was there.

Not too much later Pein appeared and treatened Naruto. "If you don't come with us willingly I will take you by force nine tails even if we don't have any of the other jinchuriki captured you will be a nice addition to our collection of tools" said Pein.

Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy which he was for threatening the new sage of the six paths. "Really you think you stand a chance against the Rokudaime Hokage?" asked Naruto still baffled at the fact that this guy had the balls to threaten him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you may be the Rokudaime Hokage and all but I am a God so don't try to defy me" stated Pein.

"Really Now" Naruto said. "Lets take this away from innocent villagers" he finished as Terri walked up behind him.

"I am coming too my love" said Terri.

"No Terri I want you to stay and protect the village" said Naruto.

"Very wise Naruto if she comes she would die versus me" stated Pein.

"No It's not that she is just as strong as me I would rather her make sure no other wannabe gods show up" said Naruto pissing off Pein.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" yelled Terri creating 10000 clones that surrounded the village. "I am still coming" said Terri.

"Fine" sighed Naruto.

"Are you ready" said Pein.

"Yes now follow me" said Naruto.

Naruto, Terri and Pein all ran out of the village and into a clearing in the forest where the village would be safe.

"Well lets get this over with" said Naruto as he closed his eyes opened his third eye and reopened his origonal two eyes revealing a rennegan with nine tomoe through out it as well as a sharingan and byakugan then became cloaked in a yellow cloak with the truth seeking balls while wielding two in his hands as staffs.

"Well This may be difficult" said Pein stating to lose confidence.

Naruto then started off with his newest jutsu that he didn't have a chance to try yet. "Magnet/lava release: paralyzing burning resenshuriken" he stated as he sent his new large jutsu at Pein who dodged even tho it missed Naruto controlled it's direction making it follow Pein everywhere he went eventually hitting him causing a huge explosion which made it so he couldn't move as well as burned him severely. Pein then fell to the ground with a loud thud only able to look up he looked at his opponent.

"How could you beat me so quickly?" asked Pein.

"Easy I am the new Sage of The Six paths" Naruto stated proudly.

"That shouldn't matter I am a God" he said.

"If you were a god you would use your real body not a corpse" said Naruto. "Gedo art: Renne Rebirth" said Naruto as he revived Peins body to its original state.

"Wait what happened last I remember is I killed myself" stated Yahiko.

Naruto then looked at Yahiko. "Your buddy Nagato used your corpse to try to steal different tailed beasts to revive the Ten Tails" said Naruto as he waved at Yahiko to follow him and Yahiko did after the seal receded and Naruto reverted back to his normal self.

"Where are we going?" asked Yahiko.

"We are going to Nagato and Konan. said Naruto.

It took them thirty minutes for them to arrive at the fake tree that Nagato and Konan were in once inside Konan got into the defensive position. "Konan it's ok They arn't going to hurt us if they were Naruto wouldn't have revived Yahiko for us" said Nagato.

"Still can't be too careful" said Konan.

"So you are the new Sage Of The Six Paths it is nice to meet you" said Nagato.

"Yea Yea please disband the Akatsuki and Join me in the Hidden leaf as my personal Anbu" Naruto said to the three shocking them as to how trusting he was.

"Sure" they all said in unison.

"And if you every attack the village or pose a threat Anko and Ibiki's torture will seem like a vacation" Naruto threatened making the three and Terri back up in fear as Ibiki and Anko were known across the land for their torture so if their torture was a vacation in comparison then Naruto was someone to be feared and not pissed off. "And by no means insult my fiance here or you will learn the true meaning of pain" Naruto finished scaring them more.

Naruto, Terri, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan then left the tree and went back to the village where everyone was surprised to see that Naruto had just taken on someone with the rennegan with ease and came back unscathed. "Ibiki, Anko I will need the forms for bringing in rouge ninja to the village" said Naruto.

Naruto signed the forms then teleported home with his fiance and laid down on the bed and waited for Terri to join him. Terri walked in the room wearing nothing at all and smiled at Naruto. "Do you like what you see Na-ru-to-kun" Terri said seductively.

"Y-yes I-I do" said Naruto before taking off his boxers. Terri stood in amazement happy she would lose her virginity to him after they got married but tonight was all about getting used to each other being soo close for long periods of time.

"Well Na-ru-to-kun I think we should go to bed like this for now so we know we are ready after we get married" said Terri.

"I agree Terri-chan" said Naruto.

"I love you Terri-no Kitsune" said Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" Terri said happily.

Naruto and Terri laid down in bed cuddling with each other happy at how the day went and how easy it was to be Hokage when your the sage of the six paths or when you have said nin as your fiance.

* * *

**The next morning**

Naruto and Terri woke up and Naruto decided to get dressed in his Hokage attire and cook breakfast once done cooking Terri who had showered and had got dressed in something the old Naruto would wear (An orange and black jumpsuit with a slingshot on one arm and the Uzumaki swirl on the back with orange and black track pants and a hidden leaf headband on her head she even had her hair spiked like Naruto's hair). Naruto looked at Terri and smiled. "Looks good on you Terri-chan" Naruto said.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun" she responded as she pecked him on the cheek before sitting down and eating her instant ramen breakfast.

"Sorry about the instant ramen once we get into our new house I plan on going shopping" said Naruto.

"Ne-new house?" asked Terri.

"Yea I found a nice house that would be Perfect for starting a family it even has a training grounds and its own pool and hot tub in the back in a shed" said Naruto.

"St-st-st-starting a fa-fa-family?" she asked startled by what Naruto said.

"Yea but not right away I mean sometime down the road I just want to be ready when that happens you know" Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly.

Terri let out a sigh of relief now knowing Naruto wasn't trying to rush her just trying to set things up for the future.

"Well lets get to the Hokage's office" said Naruto.

Naruto and Terri walked to the Hokage's tower when along the way they ran into Gaara of the sand the current Kazekage as well as the Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage who were all staring at Naruto and Terri. "Naruto it is great to see you and I heard you are the Rokudaime Hokage" said Gaara earning a nod from Naruto.

"May I ask why all of you have come here to see me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes about that we are here to challenge you to a fight" said the Raikage.

"Ok then lets go into the woods" said Naruto.

Naruto, Terri, Gaara, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage walked to the area where Pein fought Naruto and stopped in the clearing. "Here we are now lets change the field Sage art: mountain, sand, forest and water creation jutsu" Naruto said as he created a new jutsu to change the field to suit the battles.

Everyone stood stunned by Naruto's new jutsu. "Naruto when did you get that kind of power" asked Gaara.

"Well you will find out after this short fight" said Naruto confident in his ability.

"How will this be a short fight?" asked the Raikage.

Naruto looked at A and smiled. "Well I guess I could take you all on at once" said Naruto.

"Cocky brat" said A.

Naruto then closed his two eyes and opened the third, and the other two again revealing a Rennegan with nine tomoe and a byakugan and sharengan startling the four other Kage and earning a smile from Terri before entering into his sage of the six paths mode with his truth seeking balls around him and two as staffs in his hands.

"What the heck no one said we would be fighting the sage of the six paths" said Gaara.

"Why do you think I said I will take you all on at once" said Naruto.

They all went to an area similar to their villages and attacked Naruto at the same time with their strongest jutsu only for Naruto to counter with an even more powerful version of their jutsu and immediately attack with another new jutsu he liked to call solar system resenshuriken (imagine 9 resenshuriken spinning around a central resengan like the planets rotate around the sun) it impacted the center of the fighting arena and exploded sending all four other Kage flying back into trees.

"Well" coughed Gaara. "Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said he could fight us all at once with that kind of power he could destroy a village if he wanted but I know Naruto just wants peace" he finished.

"Yes with this Kind of power we look like a helpless ant fighting a god" said A.

"Just so you know everyone I have a feeling Madara Uchiha is alive but if this feeling is wrong Orochimaru or his followers will revive him" said Naruto shocking everyone who knew that name.

"You mean thee Madara Uchiha the only one with the power to control a tailed beast as well as kill the first Hokage?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Yes that Madara Uchiha" said Naruto.

Everyone shuddered remembering the books they read on that fight.

Naruto grabbed all of the other kage and his fiance and teleported to the leaf village. Everyone was surprised at the speed Naruto just displayed which surpassed the fourth Hokage. "Ok that was too fast" said the Tsuchikage. "Owww my Back" he cried in pain.

Naruto then started to walk to the Hokage mansion followed by the four Kage and his fiance Terri once there Naruto sat in his chair. "So who wants to sign a peace treaty?" asked Naruto.

"Ok sounds like a good Idea" said the Tsuchikage. "I mean we don't stand a chance against him or Madara I should know I already faced Madara once" he finished.

After everyone signed the treaty Naruto smiled. "Thank you for signing the treaty" said Naruto.

"No problem with the chance of Madara Uchiha being alive and the threat of Orrochimaru being a rouge legendary sannin I think this treaty will help protect us all" said Gaara earning nods from everyone.

"Ok now on to business" said Naruto.

Naruto and the other Kage started talking about trade routes and the next chuunin exams after discussing everything they realized Naruto was the first Kage not to have passed the chuunin exams since the creation of said exams.

* * *

**Naruto: Wow long chapter**

**Terri: Ya I agree but it was great**

**CB: Thanks guys**

**Naruto and Terri: No Problem we were just happy being together**

* * *

Please review and tell me what u think so far


End file.
